nightfallpackfandomcom-20200213-history
Code
Nightfall Code (RP Only) Nightfall's code is the word of the alpha and the law of the pack. Section I: Pack Rules # Never tell a lie. # Never break a promise. # Always respect your higher ranks. # Defend the pack at all costs. # Never attack unless attacked first or told otherwise. # Remain loyal to the pack, serve none other than the pack. Section II: "Fight Hard and Prosper" # All werewolves must strictly follow the code at all times. # Once someone new joins, they are to be welcomed and introduced to our code, and be told to follow it. # Achieve honor through hard work and devotion. # Guild is family. Nobody gets left behind, through thick and thin. Be courageous. # Once promoted to member, you are officially one of us. Backing out can result in death. Section III: Combat # Defend the pups before all others. # Attend training as often if possible. # Power playing is frowned upon. # Unnecessary attacks made by pack members result in punishment, such as demotion. Section IV: Formalities # You are expected to remain silent and still in the presence of the alpha while around any non-pack member unless given permission to speak. # Never interrupt the speaker during meetings or gatherings. # Never attack during gatherings of multiple guilds. # Meetings and gatherings are serious times. Be mature. # Do not speak if told to be silent, in any situation. # Bow to your superiors. (This isn't needed, but it builds respect.) # Report any disturbances to the alpha, even it happened within the pack for not. Section V: Territory # Borders must be patrolled daily. # Patrol on the main paths, but also go off of the trail and check all hot spots (such as den areas). # If an intruder is spotted, report the sighting immediately to the alpha, or officer, if she is offline. A confrontation group will be arranged to question the intruder's whereabouts. # If an intruder attacks any pack member, they will be executed. # If any non RP-er (such as questers, explorers) enters the territory they are to be regarded and left alone unless they attack. # Allies and friends of the pack are allowed in the territory, but must speak to the alpha for access. Section VI: Nightfall Fortress (Only applies to FreeRealms) # Nightfall's fortress is strictly for pack members only '''unless a visitor is there to report something to the alpha or anything of that sort. If a visitor enters, they are only allowed in the main hall of the fortress. Otherwise, all non verified visitors will be kicked by Rhea. All of Nightfall's allies are permitted to enter the fortress. # Nightfall's Fortress is a safe area for the entire pack and the sleeping area, kitchen, and sparring arena, and hunting grounds are for Nightfall's use only. # The fortress will remain unlocked unless Rhea locks it because of intruders, or if all pack members need to meet somewhere (such as the territory). This means that all wolves must remain on guard, and sentinels will be stationed on the roof and balconies of the fortress. # If an intruder enters the fortress while Rhea is offline, ask them to leave. This lot belongs to Rhea, therefore it belongs to the pack. If they don't leave, contact Rhea on Discord. (Most members will have it.) There is a prison area in the fortress that can be used if necessary. # Meetings are held in the fortress. Meetings ''All''' code rules apply to meetings and gatherings (meetings of multiple guilds).'' Where? Meetings almost always take place at Nightfall's territory (wherever that may be at the time). Ask Rhea or a beta where that is if you don't know. When? Meetings happen whenever Rhea decides to have one (she will inform you at least 30 minutes before), but Nightfall has meetings almost every Saturday at 5:00 Pacific Time. (6:00 Mountain, 7:00 Central, 8:00 Eastern.) Sometimes there can be alert meetings that are arranged instantly, but those only apply to whoever is online at the time.